The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a GUI display method, and an image pickup apparatus with which various setting item values can be checked and set using a GUI.
Regarding multifunctional cameras such as a video camera for a broadcast station and a camera-integrated video tape recorder, there are a considerable number of types of setting items. From the past, settings of the setting items and a check of statuses have been carried out through a screen displayed in a monitor or viewfinder provided in the camera.
For example, in an image pickup system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No, Hei 10-126673 (paragraph [0220], FIG. 17), a parameter setting window for setting parameters of various functions such as knee processing and auto iris is adopted. In such a parameter setting window, functionally-similar items, frequently-used items, and the like are collectively displayed in the same window.